A known ultrasonic probe for use in ultrasonic diagnostic apparatuses includes an ultrasonic element that is rotated in a storage portion filled with an acoustic coupling medium having an acoustic impedance similar to that of a living body, thereby transmitting and receiving ultrasonic waves. In such an ultrasonic probe, the ultrasonic element and a rotating mechanism portion for rotating the same are arranged in the storage portion, and these elements are fixed to a housing or a frame constituting the storage portion by fastening with screws, adhesive bonding with an adhesive, or the like (for example, JP 2001-327499 A).
However, when a great mechanical shock is applied externally to such a conventional ultrasonic probe due to, for example, dropping or damage caused by careless handling or the like, the shock is transmitted to the inside of the storage portion, so that the ultrasonic element and the rotating mechanism portion constituted by a precision mechanism are subjected to direct stress. In particular, an ultrasonic probe mainly intended for use in diagnosis of a body cavity is extremely small, and the shock applied to the precision mechanism therein results in a breakage or a failure of the probe.
Further, in a conventional ultrasonic probe, the storage portion usually is constituted by a window and a frame made of resin, the window and the frame being connected to each other. When an external shock is applied to this probe, a gap may be formed between the window and the frame, so that air bubbles enter the storage portion therethrough. Air bubbles in the storage portion act as a reflector of ultrasonic waves, and inhibit the transmission and reception of the ultrasonic waves.